The invention refers to an examination unit comprising a storage region for an examination apparatus, wherein the storage region is defined by a wall, and an opening in the wall for passing the examination apparatus therethrough from the storage region.
An examination unit of this kind which is particularly suitable for use as an ophthalmologic examination unit is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,379. In this known apparatus a plurality of examination apparatus is disposed at the periphery of a rotary table which is separated from the examination room by a wall. The wall has an opening and the respective desired examination apparatus may be drawn outwards into the examination room on a sliding guide. The examination apparatus stands on a base support which is moved out together with the examination apparatus. This base support may impede the examination of a patient and further represents an instability factor in that the patient may strike the base support and thus adulterate the measurement or the adjustment. Further examination units or supports therefor are disclosed in the German Pat. Nos. 12 94 067 and 14 91 046 as well as in "Monatsheft fur Feinmechanik and Optik", Vol. 79, 1962, J. 5, pages 147-148.